Talk:Abandoned Warehouse
I got my a** kicked there. I was mugged there! Les Infants Terribles The Scourge: ''in quietly, standing on one of the upper catwalks, peers down below.'' Water Princess: '*piers through window and spots The Scourge* Interesting... Fasha *looks through window with water princess as the sky* hows it interesting,hmm... oh yeah he is wearing tights like most male heroes. '''Jökä-Face: '[Nowhere to be seen, mumbling for himself] ''He'll be confused. Oh yes, he will. But he must find out the truth. '''Water Princess:'Fasha we sho uld help The Scourge... I have a feeling he might be in a trap... The Scourge: I can hear you. Now, get out. '''Water Princess: NO... *slips through window with Fasha and stands next to The Scourge on the catwalk* Me and Fasha can help! The Scourge: No. Get out. Jökä-Face: 'I can *Coughes extremely hard, as if in pain* he-hear you... '''Steve: '*sitting on a railing* .... Joka '''Jökä-Face: '''From now on, your name is not *Coughs violently*...NOT...Steve. You are now Kira. Take care of Z, Water...girl and that other girl. *Walks away* And give them this. *Tosses video tape* Fasha I'm not some other girl! *kicks joka-face from above* '''The Wave: *kicks Steve from above* What are you gonna do now? *gets out dagger and hits Steve with the handle* Jökä-Face: '''You idiot. *Blasts Fasha with lightning* Scourge... here. Since the video tape was blasted, here. *Tosses hologram to Scourge* Open when you're home! No cheating, or it will blow! *Grabs Steve and teleports away, chuckling, and coughing* The Scourge: '''The Wave: *follows The Scourge home* I wonder what it has inside... The Scourge: Don't... follow me... you.... non canon.... ripoff... *at a secret location* Kira: Those attacks where weak Fasha *collapses* Never go near a tree when there is lightning The Wave: Scourge why are you such a heartless monster! I've lost something, you lost something, well I don't know if Fasha lost anything but the point is... Me and Fasha can help, just trust us! Jökä-Face: 'another place, moving slowly Yes. Kira, now you need to take care of *Coughs* The Scourge and his friends. Follow him, and don't be seen. I must attend my things. The Scourge: I ''didn't lose anything. Now.... I work alone. And if you follow me... don't say I didn't warn you. '''Jökä-Face: '*From Holo-thingy* So Hoodie didn't count? Haha. I like that attitude--*Coughs* '''The Wave: * hears rustling in bush but ignores it and continues following Scourge* Me and Fasha.wanted to work with you... and we intend to do so... sky/Fasha *gets up* I'm okay The Scourge: The Wave: Are you ok Scourge? The Sky: *facepalms really hard* Meeting with the enemy... kinda 'AJ: '*looks through the window* Don't see anyone. *smashes window the hilt of wave dagger then jumps throught window* I have to find him and destroy his plan! *sneaks behind a box then looks around* Fasha: *jumps in* hi AJ, what you doing? 'AJ: '''Sshhhh... I need to look for a person that might be behind the civie attacks. He's called Beckendrov, came from Russia. When he came to Goat City he was fascinated by Saiyans and spent 7 years researching on the race. When I woke up from my... deep, deep sleep... he umm *has uncomfortable eyes then blushes a little* nevermind. O believe he is hiding here and I think he is the one behind this. *jumps on the box then on another and another then reaches a hallway* You coming or what? Krayson's Voice. Why, hello. Looking for Beckendrov? I'm afraid he's... well, he's suffering from a case of death. Fasha: *flies up* What the? Its him! Grrrrrr *shoots big bang attack at him* '''Cuco: '*Appears behind AJ and Fasha and puts hands on their shoulders* You guys shouldn't be going alone. *Has a creepy face with his sun glasses on* Fasha: What the?!